


Play for Me

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: Anna and Kristoff share a quiet morning together.





	Play for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Had major writer's block so I just wanted to write something simple so I could at least finish something.
> 
> I based it on this: http://desflorecia.tumblr.com/post/129327327246

Anna grinned as she felt a pair of warm lips press a soft kiss to her shoulder.

She peaked open her eyes, slowly blinking away sleep as grey, Sunday morning light filtered through the thin curtains.

“Good morning,” Kristoff mumbled against her neck, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Anna hummed in the back of her throat as she turned over and snuggled into his chest, enveloped in his warm embrace.

“Good morning.”

She pressed her lips against his chest and felt his heartbeat underneath.

“Plans for the day?” Kristoff asked, trailing his fingers up and down the skin on her back.

“This.”

“This is perfect.”

It _was_ perfect.

Driving up for a weekend at Kristoff’s mountain cabin was exactly what the couple needed.

After months of stressful wedding planning and working more to save up for said wedding, they were both fed up and tired of the whole thing.

They agreed they needed to step back, take a break, and focus on the most important thing – each other.

Anna reveled in the feeling of his strong arms surrounding her and the calm of the sparse room – it wasn’t covered in color swatches or seating charts or collages that resembled real-life Pinterest boards.

It was just her and him and at the end of the day, the wedding craziness didn’t matter. They would be married and that was all she cared about.

She also cared about the chocolate pancakes Kristoff promised he would make.

Anna sat up, stretching her arms above her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a quick glance of white out the window. She untangled herself from the sheets and crawled to the end of the bed, slightly shivering as her naked body made contact with the cool air.

She leaned against the footboard and gasped as she looked through the window to the right.

The glass was frosted over and fluffy, white flakes feel from the sky. It was only mid-November, but everyone had been speaking of early snowfall. It wasn’t heavy, but it was the kind of snow that stuck to the earth. The ground was covered in a thin, clean layer of white.

“Kristoff!” Anna called, not looking away from the window. “The forecast was right! It snowed last night – come look!”

“I like my view a _lot_ better from here.”

Anna finally tore her gaze from the world outside and smiled at her fiancé. Kristoff still lay in the bed, one arm tucked behind his head as he grinned up at her.

“Okay, new plan,” Anna said as she crawled back over to him. “Let’s go outside! Maybe a quick walk before breakfast?”

Kristoff looked up as if he were thinking. “We could…but I have a better idea.” Before Anna could ask what it was, he sprung forward and pulled her back down, kissing her as she giggled. “We stay right here,” he said against her lips.

“You make a _very_ tempting offer.” Anna kissed his nose. “But it’s the first snow of the season! And you’ve already got your winter beard,” she said as she scratched the course hair on his cheek. “It’ll keep you warm.”

Kristoff dipped his head down to her neck and Anna sighed, moving her hands up to run through his blond hair. “I’d rather focus on keeping you warm.” He grinned as he spoke against her skin.

Staying in became more and more appealing.

“That sounds-” Anna gasped as Kristoff nipped at her shoulder. “Promising,” she finished. She turned to head to the left to give him better access, and caught sight of Kristoff’s guitar in the corner.

He only ever played it for her. She had begged him to bring it up for the weekend and he’d already played it for her multiple times; she _loved_ it.

They would have to head back home that night and she didn’t know when he’d next have the time, so she was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

“Kristoff?” she asked, turning back to him.

“Hm?” he responded, lips now moving against her jaw.

“I _guess_ we could stay in bed,” she sighed dramatically. She pulled away slightly to look at Kristoff. “On one condition.”

“Anything.”

A wide smile spread over Anna’s face. “Play for me.”

“Always.”

She gave him a quick kiss and slid out of bed. Kristoff sat up, watching her bare form as he leaned against the headboard.

Anna grabbed his guitar from against the wall and held it close to her body. She strummed it badly and laughed at her failed attempt.

Kristoff didn’t laugh, but the corners of his mouth quirked up. “I’m not exaggerating when I say this is one of _the_ sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

“Not as sexy as when you _actually_ play it,” Anna grinned back.

Kristoff situated himself against the wall for better support, the sheets bunching around his waist as Anna climbed back onto the bed. She sat up on her knees and kissed him as she handed over the guitar.

“What do you want to hear?” he asked when she pulled away.

“Anything.”

So he began to play.

Anna wrapped herself back in the sheets, laying on her back as she looked up at her soon-to-be-husband.

The melody flowed form the instrument and Anna had never felt so at peace. She felt at peace and so, so loved.

She could’ve drifted back into sleep, except that he began to sing.

Anna nearly squealed out of excitement and turned onto her stomach for a better view.

He didn’t sing as often as he played, but his voice was so rich and sweet that she practically swooned as she placed her head in her hands and gazed up at him.

He was singing a dumb, random song they came up with during a long car ride once. Kristoff had hummed a melody while Anna came up with lyrics about a princess and a mountain man and climbing over peaks and hills. It wasn’t very good and they hadn’t sung it since, so she thought he’d forgotten.

But there he was, a goofy smile on his face as he gazed at her in utter adoration and sang their ridiculous song.

Anna nearly felt her heart burst.

She couldn’t take it anymore and scrambled up, silencing his song with a kiss. It was heartfelt and full of love and Kristoff forgot all about his guitar as he gently grabbed her face in his hands and deepened the kiss.

“I love you so much,” she said, looking deep into his eyes.

“I love you _so much,_ Anna.”

Anna smiled wide and bright. “And we’re getting married!”

“We’re getting married.” Kristoff smiled as he kissed her again.

The guitar was essentially ripped away as Anna grabbed it and leaned over to put it back on the floor, probably not as careful as she should’ve been.

But Kristoff didn’t complain as she turned back to him.

“Are you sure you want to stay in?” he asked, a teasing smile on his face. “Because I actually think a walk in the freezing cold would be really nice right now.”

“Shut up.”

She pulled him down with so much force that they laughed when they almost rolled over onto the floor.

But Kristoff leaned down to kiss her and Anna responded more than enthusiastically and it was silently agreed the rest of the morning was going to be spent right there.

Anna felt completely blessed by his love and knew that even though their life wouldn’t always be as peaceful or perfect, they would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't great, but I really just wanted to finish a piece. Thanks for reading, though!


End file.
